Swamp Thing Vol 2 6
"Sins of the Water" is the title to the first story featured in the 6th issue of the second ''Swamp Thing'' ongoing comic book series by DC Comics (officially titled Saga of the Swamp Thing). The story was written by Martin Pasko with artwork by Tom Yeates, who also provided the cover art illustration. The story was colored by Tatjana Wood and lettered by John Costanza. The second feature in this issue, "...Till Death Do Us Join...", is a tale of the Phantom Stranger and is written by Mike W. Barr with artwork by Dan Spiegle. Coloring was provided by Adrienne Roy and Carrie McCarthy did the lettering for this story. The issue was edited by Len Wein. This issue shipped with an October, 1982 cover date and carried a cover price of 60 cents per copy (US). "Sins on the Water" Dennis Barclay visits Mrs. Clancy in the hospital. He is astonished to discover that Mrs. Clancy is begging for her own daughter's demise. Other physicians enter the room and realize that Dennis is not actually a doctor. He races out of the hospital where Liz and the Swamp Thing are waiting in a Volkswagen van. They speed off before hospital personnel can discover who they really are. They continue down the road until they encounter a roadblock, forcing them to stop. The roadblock is a façade however, and the officers are really there to abduct Liz. Dennis and the Swamp Thing attempt to save her, but Harry Kay arrives in an attack helicopter and opens fire on them. During the excitement, the imposter police officers make off with Liz. Dennis and the Swamp Thing determine that the kidnappers are bringing Liz to The Haven, a luxury cruise ship owned by General Avery Sunderland. They travel to Florida, where they arrange to stow away aboard Sunderland's ship. Sunderland meanwhile, has Liz drugged and brought on board. He dresses her in a harem girl's outfit, with plans of taking advantage of her. Dennis and the Swamp Thing split up to broaden the search for Liz. While Dennis manages to locate her in a stateroom, the Swamp Thing encounters a strange creature with large tentacles. The creature's barbed flesh bites into the Swamp Thing's arm, but recoils when Swampy's sap appears to burn him. Dennis snaps Liz out of her delirium, but convinces her to pretend to act as if she is still drugged. They sneak downstairs where Sunderland is hosting a costume party. At the stroke of midnight, the party guests begin to remove their masks, revealing faces that are non-human. Appearances * Swamp Thing, Alec Holland * Dennis Barclay * Karen Clancy * Liz Tremayne * Avery Carlton Sunderland * Harry Kay * Milton Grossman * Paul Feldner * Maitland * Mrs. Clancy * Phil * Sam * Tim Halloran * Sunderland Corporation * Humans * Swamp monsters * North Carolina :* Gates County :* Gates County Hospital * Florida * Karen Clancy's locket * The Haven cruise ship * Liz Tremayne's Volkswagen van * Harry Kay's attack helicopter * Superhuman strength * Telekinesis "...Till Death Do Us Join..." A woman named Margaret Brennan dies from unforeseen circumstances. The Phantom Stranger follows her spirit to the realm of Death. Confronting Death, he demands that he release his hold over Margaret, as it is not yet her time to die. Margaret however, embraces her own demise, citing that she is in love with Death. Moments later, a young boy named Bobby Jones enters Death’s domain. He is sad and scared, but Margaret gives him comfort before uniting him with the soul of his late father. Appearances * Phantom Stranger * Margaret Brennan * Death * Bobby Jones * Charlie * Mister Jones * Mister Weems * Sam * None * Cosmic beings * Ghosts * Humans * Grim Reapers * Unidentified metropolitan city * None * Ambulance * None Notes & Trivia * This issue is job number: C-117. * UPC barcode: 0709893171510. * This is the sixth issue of ''Swamp Thing'', Volume 2 written by Martin Pasko. * This is the sixth issue of ''Swamp Thing'', Volume 2 illustrated by Thomas Yeates. * This is the fifth Phantom Stranger back-up feature written by Mike W. Barr. * This is the third Phantom Stranger back-up feature illustrated by Dan Spiegle. "Sins on the Water" * The Swamp Thing appeared last in ''Saga of the Swamp Thing'' #5. He appears next in ''Saga of the Swamp Thing'' #7. * Casey Clancy's real name is revealed to be Karen Clancy in this issue. * This is the second appearance of Dennis Barclay. He appeared last in ''Saga of the Swamp Thing'' #5. He appears next in ''Saga of the Swamp Thing'' #7. * Liz Tremayne appeared last in ''Saga of the Swamp Thing'' #5. She appears next in ''Saga of the Swamp Thing'' #7. * Karen Clancy appeared last in ''Saga of the Swamp Thing'' #4. She appears next in ''Saga of the Swamp Thing'' #7. * This is the first appearance of Avery Carlton Sunderland. He appears next in ''Saga of the Swamp Thing'' #7. * This is the only appearance of Phil; dies in this issue. "...Till Death Do Us Join..." * In this issue, Death takes the form of a distinguished gentleman. Although this version of Death is the same as the Neil Gaiman version of Death, Gaiman's conceptual design of Death won't be developed until 1989. * The Phantom Stranger appeared last in the second story in ''Saga of the Swamp Thing'' #5. He appears next in the second story in ''Saga of the Swamp Thing'' #7. * First and only known appearance to date of Bobby Jones - a young boy. * First and only known appearance to date of Charlie - a medic. * First and only known appearance to date of Sam - a medic. * First and only appearance of Margaret Brennan; dies in this issue. * Mister Jones makes a behind-the-scenes appearance only in this issue. * First and only appearance of Mister Weems; dies in this issue. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * ---- Category:Swamp Thing Vol 2 Category:1982/Comic issues Category:October, 1982/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries